Fascicle ligation for neuroma pain in 8 patients has produced relief of pain in all cases since operation: 43 !ths in 2 patients, 41 mths, 33 mths, 20 mths, 14 mths, 10 mths and 9 mths. Light and EM studies of human painful and non-painful amputation neuromas continue to support the observation of more unmyelinated axons in painful than in non-painful neuromas. Neuroma formation in rats, cats and monkeys have shown grossly a markedly decreased bulk in the neuromal area of nerves sectioned, doubly ligated, and careful cauterization as compared to neuromas formed after cutting with or without whole nerve ligation. Light and EM studies indicate a paucity of axons in the area of the fascicle ligation and cauterization aq compared to the number in the neuroma formed after nerve cutting with or without whole nerve ligation. Evidence indicate by preventing rupture of the perineurium axons are thereby contained which limits neuroma formation and maintains an orderly arrangement of nerve fiber bundles.